A Million Dollars
by KTrevo
Summary: Just a nice songfic that may contain traces of SPITFIRE and teeny tiny mentions of RobinxZatanna. Or Batgirl. I don't really specify the girl, though you can see Batgirl walking with Artemis. Just saying Don't forget to review.


**And here is yet another songfic- and I have another one on my mind already.**

**It's really amazing what two days stuck at home being sick will do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Young Justice or the song **_**A Million Dollars**_** by Joel Plaskett.**

**Obviously.**

* * *

><p><em>Let's go out- we'll take no prisoners. <em>

_Lonely love, gotta leave it behind. _

_We look like a million dollars,_

_Every time they look at us, we'll blow their minds._

Wally West stood outside the gates of Gotham Academy, fidgeting nervously. He didn't even want to do this- it's was just a stupid dare...

That no one dared him to do.

Sure, he could say that he was waiting for Dick. Richard. Robin. Whatever.

But the real reason was a certain blonde headed archer.

_Let's get wrecked on Rolling Rock and stroll down to the sea. _

_I'll come to my senses, girl, and then you'll come to me._

He couldn't take it anymore. Canary was right. Kid Flash's reaction to Artemis' 'death' in the training simulation was way off the top. Wally knew it. His ninja best friend knew it.

Heck. The ninja best friend had called him out on it. The _thirteen-year-old _ninja friend had told him to ask the archer if he could be her 'ninja boyfriend.'

Jeez! The friggin' kid just would not let that go! It happened way back in Bialya, for crying out loud!

So- for purely the reason of getting Robin to stop annoying him- he was going to ask Artemis out.

_Let's forget about all the ringing telephones-_

_Let's forget about the boring brick suburban homes-_

_Let's go out, we'll take this town:_

_Let's wrestle this city to the ground!_

There was Dick. He was grinning. "Hey, Kid. You Look kinda distressed."

Wally unclenched his sweaty hands. "If you say I should get tressed, I swear to God I will end you, right here and now."

Dick just laughed. "Dude. I've already got a girlfriend. Remember?" He looked behind Wally. "Oh, look. There's Alfred." Robin clapped a hand on Wally's back. "Id love to stay and watch, but I've got homework to do before patrol. Call me later, tell me how it went."

He left Kid Flash just _standing_ there. Like some sort of loner.

Finally. Artemis. She was walking with... Was that Batgirl? It must have been. She got into a Gotham Police Department car.

Crap. The blonde was getting closer. She looked down at her books before her eyes met Wally's.

"Wally? What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. _Play it cool, West_. "Robin said you weren't enjoying school all that much."

Here comes the sarcasm. "And, what? You're my knight in shining armour? And _how the heck does Robin know I hate this school?_"

Wally decided to ignore that. He gestured to the red and yellow motorcycle behind him. "Wanna go for a ride?" _Please say yes. Please say yes!_

To his surprise, she shrugged. "Got somewhere to put these?" The archer held up her books.

Wally grinned.

_Let's go out, we'll take no prisoners._

_Lonely love, gotta leave it behind._

_We look like a million dollars._

_Every time they look at us, we'll blow their minds._

They were speeding down the highway out of Gotham, Artemis with her hands wrapped around Wally's waist. He couldn't think of why he hadn't done this sooner.

The girl lifted her helmeted head off his back. "Where are we going?" She had to shout to be heard over the wind.

Wally just grinned. He didn't trust himself to speak, he was so nervous.

Eventually, he turned them off the main road and down a dirt path through a large forest.

Artemis half expected Kid to do something obnoxious, like run over every single one of the many potholes in the road. She was pleasantly surprised when he didn't.

Up ahead, she could see a clearing. Wally stopped the bike and they got off. As she took her helmet off, she asked him what was going on.

He looked at her, his emerald eyes boring into her stormy gray ones. "I'm showing you my favourite place in the entire world." He said simply. "Close your eyes."

_Let's go make some history,_

_Before we fall apart._

_True love might escape us, girl-_

_But at least we got some heart._

Wally was rewarded with Artemis' gasp. The scenery was beautiful. There was a small, cascading waterfall that ended in a small pond surrounded by wild flowers and ferns and lush green moss. The trees created a thin ceiling, showering the two heroes with a soft dappled light.

It was warm for a fall day. The water would be perfect for dipping tired feet into.

"Oh my God, Wally- how... How did you find this place?" She breathed. Birds tittered in the branches around them. "It's amazing!"

Wally smiled. "I know."

_Let's forget about all our friends and family-_

_Let's forget about all our lovers, enemies-_

_Let's go out when the sun goes down-_

_Let's wrestle this city to the ground!_

They spent the entire afternoon there. Wally had brought snacks, just because of his metabolism, but he shared them with Artemis.

The sun began to dip, casting eerie shadows across the grass. Artemis shushed her team mate when a doe and her children made their way into the clearing. By the time they had gone, the sun was almost completely gone.

Wally stood up and offered his hand to her. Artemis smiled and took it. He hauled he to her feet.

She laughed. "Mom is going to kill me for staying out so long."

Wally grinned. "So's mine."

Before they got onto the highway, Artemis snuggled herself into his back. "Wally?"

"Yeah, Artemis?"

"We should make this a regular thing. I had an amazing time."

The redhead smiled to himself. "Every Friday?"

"Okay. Every Friday, I expect to see you at the front gates of my school."

"Deal."

The rest of the ride was silent. But it was comfortable.

They entered Gotham again. "Where do you want me to drop you off?"

Artemis directed him to a rundown apartment complex in one of the worse parts of the city. She got off the bike and pulled her school work out of the back compartment. "Thanks, Wally." She said again. "I had a great time."

He was taken aback when she hugged him and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

His arms went around her thin waist and pulled her close. "Thanks for actually coming."

When she kissed him, he wished it could last forever.

As soon as the door closed, a thirteen-year-old vigilante dropped from one of the nearby rooftops.

"Well?" Robin asked expectantly. "I take it that went well, seeing as how she didn't smack you silly."

"Yeah... Yeah, Rob. It went great."

_We'll go out, we'll take no prisoners._

_Lonely love, gotta leave it behind._

_We look like one million dollars!_

_Every time they look at us, we'll blow their minds. _

_We'll go out, we'll take no prisoners._

_We look like a million dollars-_

_Every time they look at us, we'll blow their minds._

_Every time they look at us, we'll blow their minds._

_Every time they look at us, we'll blow their minds_.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Second fic that was longer than four pages.<strong>

**Don't you dare forget to review!**


End file.
